Standard smoke detectors can be found in every home and building. The present invention features an improved smoke detector device. The smoke detector device can be mounted on a wall or ceiling including but not limited to an existing electrical fixture/box. The smoke detector device comprises a mountable base around which a ring-like structure can be attached. The ring-like structure may comprise a plurality of interconnecting modules, each module adapted to hold an item such as a smoke detector component, a speaker, a wireless network card, a camera, and/or the like. The ring-like structure provides versatility to the smoke detector device.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.